fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dark Sanctum
Sacrificing Does anyone know what sacrificing does in this game besides roasting people? in the first one you get youger and skorm's bow and in the secon you got the maelstrom, so what happens when you sacrifice in this game? 12:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) As far as I can tell its just roasting people and gaining evil morality Alpha Lycos 12:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) The part on the main page of this, about being a monarch before you can get the flitswitch behind the rubble, is wrong; I am not at the part in the game yet, but the rubble was cleared away already after I did all the Dark Sanctum quests. Bugs I can't get the tenderiser. Unpatched game. Door won't open, definately hit all 4 flit switchs. Temple of Shadows? Chapel of Skorm? The article states that the Dark Sanctum is in a similar location as the Chapel of Skorm from Fable and TLC, and the Temple of Shadows from Fable II. But, is there an actual link to suggest that either of the two buildings from the previous games became the Dark Sanctum or is it an entirely new building of it's own? WikiaWizard 12:31, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Going by maps and such, I'd say that is impossible. If I remember correctly, Oakvale was made around the Lychfeild graveyard, and its closeness to the Temple of Shadows means that the Chapel of Skorm and Temple of Shadows weren't in the same area. But either way its all speculation.--Alpha Lycos 12:47, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think it means they are in a similar location, I think it means that they have a similar purpose. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:56, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::If I may add, It says it is a "place" similar (not in a place) similar. The topography of Rookridge, being on a high cliff overlooking the ocean, is totally diferent than that of Mourningwood or Oakvale, which are swampy low lying areas.Garry Damrau(talk) 13:42, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it should say "it is a site of similar usage" Nobles I'm just curious about the assertion that the nobles in the Dark Sanctum don't count toward weapon upgrades. I will have to double check but I'm pretty sure that they did in my save file. Can anyone who has played more recently than I have prove or disprove this? -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 23:03, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :I tested this multiple times on my game and they didn't count, but I play on the Xbox, so they might've changed it for the PC version. I get the feeling that players complained about the scarcity of nobles in the base game, and I inferred that the inclusion of the Clockwork Island nobles in the Understone DLC was Lionhead's answer to that, but that's just me. Anyway, as I said, I tested this several times using different weapons, and they never counted. TheIndifferentist (Talk) 19:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay thanks. I will double check for the PC version and add any information to the article if necessary. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 19:29, August 7, 2012 (UTC)